


Another Shower Scene

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anxious Liam, Boyfriends, Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Theo is an amazing boyfriend, Thiam, but Theo makes it better, caring theo, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Just a short scene showing how sweet and caring can Theo be when it comes to Liam.





	Another Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MISSIO and Grandson for thei inspirational music.

It was a long day for Liam that makes him want to go back home and take a long shower. Since the hunters were gone school have been a little bit easier for the beta, but not much. Some students were still looking at him like he was a freak and his growing frustration, anxiety and problems with anger didn’t help. As he was finally home he hit play on his favorite playlist and went straight forward the bathroom, under hot running water. He tried to calm himself down but his heartbeat was still too fast from the last attack. With eyes closed he tried to think about something quiet and steady but a sudden knock made him open them again.   
“Are you okay?” He heard a well known voice from the hall.  
“Yea.” Liam sighed.   
After a moment the door opened quietly and the person slowly stripped down and moved the shower curtain enough to look at the beta.  
“What are you doing here?” Liam asked as the other one stepped under the water in front of him.  
“I thought you may like some company.” Theo Raeken smiled before he connected their lips in a soft kiss. “What happened?” He asked when they separated and Liam hid his face in his neck.   
“School sucks.” He just mumbled into chimera’s skin.   
Theo could hear his heartbeat fasten a bit and feel a bitter scent of anxiety coming from him.   
“It’s going to be okay puppy.” He whispered kissing the top of Liam’s head.   
Instead of saying anything beta just looked up into chimera’s eyes before kissing him deeply. He rested his hands on Theo’s chest as the older one kissed back, running his fingers over Liam’s back. Their lips moving slowly when they twisted their heads and Theo pulling Liam closer with each move of their tongues made beta lost his mind. His anger and anxiety faded away replaced by warmth, want and love.   
Somehow there was nothing sexual about this moment but pure love and comfort. They didn’t know how long they stayed there until Theo decided they had to get out.   
“Let’s stay here forever...” Liam suggested with his face again buried in Theo’s neck.   
“I would love to but we have responsibilities. Aaand there is pack meeting tonight.”   
Beta just groaned in response but followed chimera stepping out of the shower. They dried themselves and went to Liam’s (now theirs) room to dress up.   
“Scott called me three times.” Liam stated checking his phone while he pulled on a t-shirt.  
“Probably because we are already like an hour late for the meeting.” Theo pointed out standing only in his jeans.   
“Thanks.” Liam smiled approaching his shirtless boyfriend.  
“For?” Chimera asked confused before Liam kissed him gently.  
“Being here. With me.” Beta whispered.   
“Forever.” Theo smiled back connecting their lips again.


End file.
